What It Takes
by SmilinForYa
Summary: Sometimes it takes more than words to make someone see the truth.


Everything was planned out.

Batman was hung over the tub of water with a thick rope. The rope itself was held with a machine that Harley herself made. The fish in the water were quite hungry, since Harley didn't choose to feed them that morning.

"Hello B-man!" Harley waved at Gotham's masked hero. He just regained conscious, and his eyes instantly set on her in a fixed gaze.

"Harley," He rasped out, struggling a bit in the upside down position he was in. His hands were tired tightly behind his back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were ya." Harley leaned against the machine, watching Batman excitedly. "Look below ya."

Batman looked below him to see a tub full of flesh eating fish. He could tell they were, seeing their sharp and ragged teeth. From this point, though, it was strange. It looked like they were smiling up at him. If you looked at them from a normal way, they looked like they were frowning. Batman frowned. The blood was rushing to his head.

"Let me go." Batman ordered. He knew Harley was a breakable woman. Well, as long as it had nothing to do with the Joker. She was so madly in love with him that she would do anything for him. But Batman knew perfectly well that the Joker held no feelings for the confused woman. She was just an escape out of Arkham. It was such a shame Harley didn't see that. She was blind. Who knew? She might not have even been in love with the Joker. She might just be infatuated with him, and believe that she was in love with him. Okay she was in love with him. But how many insults and hits from the Joker would it take for her to see the truth? How much more pain will she undergo before her mind was fixed?

That was why Batman could never truly hate Harley Quinn, though they've battled multiple times in the past, and her insults and hatred towards him would hurt him. He just pitied her. Like an abandoned and abused dog, he couldn't look away from her for long.

"Sorry, can't do that." She said in a high-pitched feminine voice. If not for the makeup and costume, Batman would've found her attractive. It was just too disturbing how devoted she was to a cold-blooded killer. A major turn off. She was beautiful; a well-toned body and angular face. But she was fake. So, so fake.

And _way_ too much makeup. Batman liked his women more natural. And maybe less psychotic. He didn't like female domination, and he knew that Harley could be a lot dominating if she wanted to.

"I got a bone to pick with ya."

"Me?" Batman gave up on struggling. He'd just have to talk his way out of this. If the Joker talked her out of breaking him out, surely he could talk her into doing _something_. "What did I do?" He put on a gentler tone, his true pity showing through his voice. He really did pity the woman, even though she killed so many people and helped the Joker. She didn't really _want_ to do any of it; she just did it for the Joker.

"You made my Puddin' sick!" Harley hysterically accused. It was then that Batman saw that she did not look happy. She looked thoroughly upset. Something was definitely bugging her.

"He's sick?"

"Not sick sick. But it's all your fault!"

"What did I _do_?" Batman was way calmer than Harley Quinn.

"All I wanted," Harley said, "was to get married. And then buy a cute little house with a white picket fence. And then maybe have kids. And be _happy_ together. I figured that we'd all do that after he got over his little crimes." Harley turned to glare hatefully at the Batman. "But then _you_ kept bugging him. He's obsessed with you. He won't stop talkin' 'bout ya! It's always, 'Batman needs to come and play' or 'Batman' that."

She took a few moments to breathe deeply, calming herself down. "But then I realized, as long as you're around, he'll never get over the obsession. No white house. No picket fence. No marriage. No kids. Nothing. It'll always be you and _him_. Never me and him."

Her gloved hand fell on a switch, and she rubbed it gently. In a detached voice, she said quietly, "So I decided to get you out of the way. In order for us to be together, _complete_, you need to be out of the picture."

"Harley, the Joker's a criminal genius. He'll never want to get married, or buy a cute little house with a white picket fence." Batman reasoned cautiously. "I don't know how to tell you, but he's not the husband kind of guy. Or father for that matter."

"You don't know him like I do!" Harley suddenly exploded, glaring at Batman with as much rage she could muster. "You don't know him! I _know_ him! You're the reason why he does all that he does. He's not a bad guy. He's just a poor innocent soul, wanting the attention he lacked as a child."

"He told you that story, too? The one with the abusive father?"

Harley paused. "How do you know that?"

"He tells us all stories. Did you hear the one with the wife that left him because of his scars?"

"No." Harley looked down, bowing her head. Batman knew she was confused by this.

"He used you." Batman took the attack, hoping she wouldn't explode like she did earlier. "You were just an escape from Arkham. And you fell for it. You believed his sob stories. And then you broke him out, and threw your entire life for him. He doesn't care about you, Harleen. He doesn't care about anybody—not even himself. He'll never marry you. He'll never have kids. He'll never stop creating havoc on Gotham."

"He never used me." Harley snapped. "He loves me. He's told me things he's never told anybody." Her lower lip trembled. "H-he loves me."

Suddenly, Batman started off with a chuckle. And then he started laughing, as if what she said was hilarious. Harley, who tried so many times in the past to make him laugh, looked at him with wide eyes.

His laugh. It scared her. It was mockingly, as if cutting her with a knife, so so painfully. She always wanted to hear his laugh, but now, she didn't want him to laugh.

"S-stop laughing." Harley begged, covering her ears. "It's _not_ funny! Stop laughing!"

"The Joker doesn't love." Batman said, still grinning bitterly. "That's the silliest thing I ever head. He can't love. He's not capable of it."

"But he does!"

"How do you know he loves you?"

Harley was silent.

"He hits you. He insults you. He even kicked you out a few times, but you always came back like a stray dog." Batman's tone turned serious. "Someday he'll kill you. He won't keep you around forever. What kind of love is that?"

"He's different. Nobody understands our love because it's too different."

"That's not love." Batman corrected her. "That's an abusive relationship. One you should get out of." He smiled warmly down at her. "Look, if you let me go right now, we can get you some help. You don't _need_ the Joker. You don't need someone who uses you up and throws you away without caring. You deserve a man who cares about you as much as you care about him. Face it, Harley. He's eating you up. And you're letting him." He paused. "Whatever happened to the strong-headed Harleen Quinzel?"

"Don't ever say that name." Harley was back. She narrowed her eyes at Batman, and turned the switch. Batman's eyes widened when the rope began lowering him towards the hungry fish. They watched him, and he swore he saw them lick their lips in anticipation.

"Wait!" Batman said desperately. "If you kill me, I'm sure the Joker would want to know."

Harley pressed the switch. The rope stopped. Batman was inches from the water. Some fish tried jumping out of the water to take a snip, but he was too high up.

"I'm the Joker's obsession, right?" Batman said calmer now. "Wouldn't you think he'd want to know if I was about to _die_? I mean, he's been trying to do that ever since he got here."

Harley grinned, all the emotion she felt earlier gone. "You're right, B-man! He'd be so happy and proud of me!"

She took out a cell phone and dialed a number. The Joker answered on the second ring. "What, Harls?"

"Come here, Mistah J!" Harley said brightly. "You'll be so happy!"

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise." Harley giggled.

"Fine. Be there in ten minutes." He hung up on her.

"He's coming, isn't he." Batman said warily.

"Yup." Harley felt proud of herself. She got Batman here all by herself, and her Mistah J will be so proud! She couldn't wait!

"Harley—will you please think about what I said?" Batman asked. "It's very important to remember who you always were. You were so strong. I mean, you're still strong. But, to let someone hit you and treat you like that is so…disrespectful. How could you let him treat you like that?"

"I deserve it." Harley looked away, avoiding Batman's eyes. "I make mistakes, and he punishes me. I deserve every hit I get."

Just like a dog, Batman thought bitterly. He hated guys who abused women. But the Joker was different. He was no coward. He didn't abuse Harley for any reason, for he could make any grown man cry from torture, but he just didn't like Harley. He found her annoying. Like a rat. He wanted rid of her, but she always came back. So why didn't he kill her yet?

"And don't question my Mistah J." Harley snapped. "He's way smarter than you."

Batman frowned. It was useless. Talking sense into this woman was impossible. She was in too deep. It would take more than just talking to make her see the truth.

The Joker walked in through a steel door. And his eyes widened in surprise to see Batman hanging over the tub. He didn't look happy.

Harley skipped to him and grabbed his hand. "Look, Puddin'. Remember how you told me to get those fish smilin'? Well now they are! B-man sees it all."

Batman glanced down at the seemingly smiling fish. Very disturbing.

"What're you doing?" The Joker asked calmly.

"We're getting rid of B-man." Harley said dreamily, wrapping his arms around her. "So we can finally be together. Forever."

The Joker glared at her. Batman didn't like this at all. Why wouldn't Harley listen? Couldn't she see how annoyed and upset he was? Was she really _that_ blind?

"I've been working on this before you ever even came." The Joker said. "So what makes you so _special_ to, uh, kill the Batman?"

"I-I thought we could be together with him dead." Harley began seeing the Joker's anger.

"I don't want him _dead_!" The Joker shouted. Batman flinched when he punched Harley on the cheek, and she went sprawling to the floor. She looked obedient, not letting a tear escape her eye. She really did believe she deserved those hits.

"All this time, I've told you that we needed him alive to keep this all going. Are you deaf?" The Joker began kicking her like she was a dog. Batman couldn't look away, even though he wanted to. He hated seeing Harley in the fetal position, surviving every kick she got. Good thing the Joker wasn't using those knives on the shoes. Surely that would kill her.

"I wanted to help you!" Harley whined.

"To help me? When have I ever needed help?" The Joker continued to kick her. Never had Batman seen the Joker lose control before. He was always so full of himself, ahead of everyone else. Now, he was, well…he was losing his cool. "I am getting sick of your pointless mistakes that never stop!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" It sounded like she was begging now. "Please. I'm bleedin', Puddin'."

"Red looks good on you." The Joker sneered, and gave a good kick to Harley's face. Batman looked away.

"Stand up." Joker ordered her.

Harley, bleeding from the nose, shakily stood up. Her costume was wrinkled from all the kicks she got. Her eyes were red from upcoming tears, and she looked ready to cry.

Batman glared at the Joker. Did he have no pity? No sympathy? Of course not. He was the Joker.

In a flash, the Joker had his knife in Harley's mouth. Oh no. Today was the day that Harley was….going to die.

"Smile, _darling_." The Joker hissed, holding her face still. Harley looked into his eyes, trembling. "Would you like a smile like mine, hm?"

"A-anything for you." Harley said weakly. Batman was actually happy to hear something unsure in her voice. Like she didn't mean it. Was she finally seeing the truth? That the Joker didn't _love_ her?

"Then hold still—" The Joker just began pressing the knife into her skin before Harley lashed out with her fist, landing a powerful punch right to his face. She was strong after all, with a great arm. The Joker stepped back, clutching his face from the unexpected pain. Then his eyes narrowed on Harley.

"Oh you better kill me," He said darkly. "Because you might not like me once I get a hold of you."

Harley raced to the levers, and as the Joker slowly walked towards her, she directed Batman away from the tub and let him free. She sprinted at him, with a knife, and cut the ropes.

Batman was shocked when she hugged him, tears coming down her face.

"I'm sorry," She said softly. "I'm really sorry."

"It's alright." Batman reassured her.

The Joker finally caught up, and Batman was about to defend Harley before she came at him with her own knife. Together the two fought. The Batman was in shock. Never once did he think he'd ever see Harley _fighting against _the Joker. It was so shocking.

"Like this, _Puddin_'?" Harley said sarcastically, swinging at the Joker and dodged his own knife.

The Joker was furious. "Come now, Harley. Why so _afraid_? I know it's not the scars because I know you love them."

"Let me fight him, B-man." Harley told Batman as he stood up. "Get outta here." Her lips trembled, and she faced the Joker, holding her ground. "It's time."

Batman knew she was stubborn. And he agreed with. She needed this. She may not live, but that's' why he'd watch from outside. If she was about to die, he'd save her.

The two fought viciously with the same moves. They were both skilled at hand-to-hand combat. Harley even got the Joker to bleed, even though she was bleeding pretty badly as well.

"I did everything for you." Harley said sulkily. "I believed your lies."

"What can I say?" The Joker grinned. "I'm a charmer."

And then he pushed her out the window. Batman raced to the window, only to have the Joker punch him. They could hear Harley's screams as she plummeted to the multiple story building. He wasn't quite sure how many stories it was, but it wouldn't be surprising if she didn't survive the fall.

They fought for awhile, but after awhile, Batman swept from the window, spreading his "wings" to glide through the air. His eyes searched the ground for Harley.

She was gone.

He could tell where she landed. The ground was slightly bent from the fall, and there was a pool of blood. But there was no Harley.

He looked around for any sign of the injured girl. But she was gone. Disappeared.

But he smiled.

She did it.

* * *

><p>Okay so I was going to write with a purpose in my mind, but then the purpose was gone and I just kept writing. And then this was born. Next time I write a one-shot, I'll keep my purpose in mind. But this was just something I wanted to write. Harley Quinn is amazing, and she needs to get away from the Joker. This was out of an episode, but I've never watched it. I just heard about it, so I decided to give it a go. Please leave a review or something. I want to know if I kept everything in character.<p>

Also, notice I haven't put this under the Batman: Dark Knight category. I put it under the comic Batman because the Harley was the comic version, and the Joker was, too.

Thanks for reading!

Nothing belongs to me. _Nothing_.

:)SmilinForYa:)


End file.
